marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Enforcers (Earth-1610)
Years later, Fisk returned to his activities and became the Kingping of crime of New York City, with the Enforcers, minus Davis (who had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. mole), still on his side. Having seen a photograph of the trio accompanied by his uncle's killer, Spider-Man tracked them down as a possible lead to the Kingpin, but when he tried to question them a fight began. At first the hero underestimated them; Ox shrugged off a punch to the gut, then Montana managed to wrap his whip round Spider-Man's neck. Breaking loose, he swiftly webbed the group up, but his interrogation efforts were interrupted by their employer, Mr. Big, who gladly told Spider-Man where to find the Kingpin. Further discussion was prevented by the arrival of the FBI, whose surveillance operation had been disrupted by Spider-Man's actions; the wallcrawler speedily departed, leaving the Enforcers to the Feds. Three nights later, the Kingpin confronted Mr. Big and forced the Enforcers to pick a side, ordering Montana and Ox to hold Mr. Big while he placed Spider-Man's captured mask over Mr. Big's head, then crushed his skull. Ox considered becoming a federal witness for his part in Mr. Big's death, feeling he was not a true man because he gave in to his fear of the Kingpin. Montana concurred, because they had broken an oath, but Fancy Dan felt it was foolish even to consider crossing the Kingpin. When Spider-Man again broke into the Kingpin's building, the Enforcers confronted him alongside Electro. Though outnumbered, Spider-Man prevailed - he tricked Electro into stunning Ox, webbed Dan's guns to his hands, cause a backfire, and nocked Montana out. Before departing, Spiderman tried to convince the barely conscious Ox to confess to the police about the Kingpin's activities. Months later, the Kingpin sent the Enforcers after his rebellious subordinate, Julio, who was gambling with Kingpin's money. Spider-Man arrived in time to stop Fancy Dan from shooting Julio, and the Enforcers were soon webbed up once again and left for the police. Once the Kingpin's lawyer had them released, they were warned that another failure would earn the Kingpin's wrath. When the Daily Bugle stopped supporting Sam Bullit's campaign to become D.A. after learning of his ties to Kingpin, the Enforcers were sent to intimidate editor J. Jonah Jameson into reversing that stance. Spider-Man intervened, webbing up both Dan and Montana and beating a wounded Ox until Dan managed to fire a shot through the webbing and wing him; Ox then smashed Spider-Man against a car knocking him out. The delay had allowed Jameson to recover his composure, and he stunned the trio by trying to interview them about their ties to Kingpin and Bullit, distracting them long enough for Spider-Man to revive and subdue the criminals. As security arrived, a web-bound Dan said he intended to break the team up; but the Enforcers later returned, battling Spider-Man, Black Cat, Shang-Shi, Iron Fist, Elektra, Moon Knight alongside their new employer, Kingpin's rival, Hammerhead. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Criminal Organizations